


Better Than Sex?

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer">alphaflyer</a> who suggested "No one told Clint what happens to chocolates when you leave them in the car. In Abu Dhabi in July" in the @be_compromised 2016 Valentine's Promptathon.</p><p>Silly, ridiculous fluff. Do not look for any sane reason for this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better Than Sex?

**Author's Note:**

> For [alphaflyer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer) who suggested "No one told Clint what happens to chocolates when you leave them in the car. In Abu Dhabi in July" in the @be_compromised 2016 Valentine's Promptathon.
> 
> Silly, ridiculous fluff. Do not look for any sane reason for this.

"So where'd you stash the chocolate?" Nat asked as they stealthy made their way through the last few alleys to the back of the hotel.

He pushed open the back door and checked for visuals in the stairwell. Once he ascertained that it was all clear, he motioned for her to follow him. "What is it with you and chocolate post-mission?"

Nat shrugged as they started up the stairs. "It's a good way to counter the adrenaline rush. Either sex or chocolate. You volunteering to help me out with some sex?" 

The look on his face was priceless. "Coulson's gonna be waiting upstairs."

"We could always ask if he wants to join us for a threesome," she suggested with a snicker. 

"Raincheck." 

The snicker turned into a full out laugh. "So where's the chocolate once we get up there?"

He stopped mid-step. "Um..."

"Clint? Did you _forget_ the chocolate?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"Not forgot, exactly," he admitted sheepishly. "But since you usually want the chocolate as soon as we're done, I took it with us this time. I, uh, left the box back in the car."

Her eyes narrowed and she pressed him up against the stairwell wall, her arm at his throat. "The car? The one with no air conditioning, even though it's July and we're in the middle of Abu Dhabi? The one we ditched a mile back before making our way through various back alleys to get to the hotel?"

He swallowed. "Uh. Yes?"

She growled and released him so she could stomp up the remaining flights of stairs. "You are so buying me several pounds of Godiva as soon as we get back."

He nodded briskly.

"In a huge, pink satin, heart-shaped box," she added.

He nodded again.

"Which you will present to me in view of Hill and May and anyone else --"

They were still bickering when they arrived at the room and Coulson greeted them. "Agent Romanov. Agent Barton." 

Clint barely had a chance to say hello before Natasha was ratting him out like a little kid. "Clint forgot the chocolate."

"I suspected he might," Coulson said.

"Hey! I didn't forget!" Clint protested. "I just--"

"He left it in the car."

Coulson held up his hand to silence them, then passed a small foiled covered box to Natasha. "Agent Romanov, this is for you." 

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him as she ripped into the foil and then glowered at Clint.

Coulson didn't quite succeed in holding back a smile as he held out another, much smaller, wrapped package to Clint. "Agent Barton, I believe this could be of use to you." 

He looked at the small package quizzically. "Thanks?" 

"You may well be thanking me in another hour. However, I do not need to nor want to hear about it." He gave them each a stern look before opening the door and stepping back out into the hallway. "Fury asked that I check out another lead while we're in town. I'll be back at 1900, which is when I've arranged for the chopper to pick us up. Don't be late. Meanwhile, enjoy your afternoon, Agents."

Clint shot Natasha a confused look as he left. "Did he just give us the afternoon off?"

"I think he did," she confirmed, equally confused. She tipped her chin towards his package. "What did he give you?"

"Dunno." He made quick work of the plain outer wrapping to discover three small shiny foil packets inside. He started laughing. "Guess Coulson's on to us."

Natasha grinned widely. "An afternoon off _and_ chocolate _and_ the possibility of sex? Since it's Valentine's Day, I think I may even forgive you for the thing with my chocolates."


End file.
